Weegee
Weegee is the single most powerful object on the universe besides Zarif. It is believed that within his brain is a function that hypnotizes people's brain's into reconstructing their faces into Weegee's face. The function is released through Weegee's eyes and can be inserted through the person's eyes. This has become a word-widephenomenon. People all over the world are falling victim to Weegee's strange condition. Early Life Weegee was born to simiese twin women right outside of Paris, France. Right away his mothers noticed the evil around him. When he was 2 and learned how to walk, he walked across the street and took out his nieghbors, with a milk bottle. He then proceeded to rape their dog, then stole 50 copies of The Little Mermaid, and then left. On December 14th 1536, Weegee was charged with murder, rape, and possession of shitty movies. Weegee spent time in the slammer until he was 5 years old. By then his butthole was the size of Megan Fox's chest. He was so angry, that the first step he took out to freedom was on a cop's head. 2 years later, Weegee ended up back in jail, for watching High School Musical 3. Weegee was sentanced to 40 years in prison. When Weegee turned 9, he looked at his cellmate and his cellmate exploded. Weegee was sent to the doctor. When the doctor exploded twice, the government had decided Weegee had AIDS and sent him to the devil himself. The devil then tried raping Weegee but caught AIDS and imploded, and everyone named Weegee the new devil. Weegee celebrated by watching Saw 3. Teenage Years When Weegee turned 13 he had become the governor of Alaska. With hell on his side, Weegee was becoming very powerful. In 2012 Weegee ran for president and won. Soon after, when giving his Inauguration Speech he exploded everyone in the audience exept for your mother. In 2013 Weegee was impeached for having sexual relations with your mom. As an adult As an adult, Weegee was more confident and social. He talked to everyone in town. He became a famous movie star and started going on dates with Jessica Alba and Megan Fox. Unfortuantly, Weegee became victim to substance abuse. There were cases of him doing crack is the bathroom of Mcdonalds, in the audience of Phantom of the Opera, and in iJappy's bed. On December 25, 2023, Weegee was arrested again for these charges. In prison, Weegee would beat down other inamtes and steal their food, not to mention rape them and cause them to explode. Death Race On March 4, 2024, a woman approached Weegee and asked him to join the Death Race. All Weegee and to do was stay alive in 3 races, and he'd be let free. Weegee stayed alive all three races, and ended up killing 69 people in the races. He was released from prison to begin a new life. Child On March 5, 2024, Weegee got the woman that approached his and asked him to join the Death Race pregnant. She had the baby on March 6, 2024. Weegee, now a father, and more of a responsibility, and watched his child with care. But one day Weegee got mad at his child for changeing the channel from Mtv to Fox, so Weegee threw him off the Grand Canyon. Occupation Weegee, now fired from governor, decided to find a new job. Unfortuantly, only one job was available for someone that was truly evil. Weegee started working at the DMV. One day a man came into the DMV with a gun and started shooting the place up. Weegee exploded him. Medical Condition On 6/6/26 Weegee went to the doctor once more. The doctor discovered a medical condition in his brain. Waves leaving the brain and going through his eyes, could enter other people's eyes and cause them to explode or turn into Weegee. Weegee then turned the doctor into himself. Weegee Today Today Weegee can be seen watching 4chan's gif page in your mother's bed. Who has Weegee raped? *Dr.Phil Category:Evil Beings Category:VIPs of Hell Category:People with no lives Category:Mass murderers Category:Brainwahsers Category:People who can float Category:Magicians Category:Heterosexuals Category:Memes Category:Villains Category:Gay for Pay Category:Jewish Singers Category:People born in Pam Andersons arms Category:People who have fucked Pam Anderson Category:People who think Pam Anderson is ugly Category:Pam Anderson Category:The New World Order Category:People I approve of Category:Early life